


Sleepless Nights

by Sacryde



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacryde/pseuds/Sacryde
Summary: It starts when Jinki trips over a flower and lands on a rock.Minho panics just slightly, leaning down and fussing over Jinki, asking if he's okay about a hundred times. Jinki's eyes are squeezed shut in pain as he whispers that he'll be okay, his voice choking as he tries to remain strong but fails.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://oheiina.livejournal.com/8560.html) in August of 2010.
> 
> No edits have been made.

*****  
_Section 01 : Minho_.  
*****

It starts when Jinki trips over a flower and lands on a rock on the way home, the hard surface ripping through his jeans and cutting his flesh, making Jinki howl with pain. Minho pauses and looks around for Kibum, but upon realizing that they're alone panics just slightly, leaning down and fussing over Jinki, asking if he's okay about a hundred times. Jinki's eyes are squeezed shut in pain as he whispers that he'll be okay, his voice choking as he tries to remain strong but fails. Minho reaches out and grabs Jinki by the arm, pulling him forward and up until they're both standing on the solid pavement. It doesn't last for long before Jinki lets out a hiss of pain and falls against Minho, hands fisting in the fabric of Minho's t-shirt. Minho gulps.

"Hyung, we should go inside," Minho whispers, grabbing Jinki's arm and throwing it around his waist (because his shoulder would make it absurdly awkward with the height difference,) leading him inside the dorm. 

When they get inside, Minho helps Jinki into their room and tells him to lay down so that he can see the wound. Jinki complies, even though he's still muttering that he can take care of it himself. Minho knows that Jinki doesn't want to seem weak, but he also knows that Jinki knows very well when he needs someone else to help him, like now.

Minho rolls Jinki onto his stomach, ignoring the protests from the older man, pulling at the hole in the ruined jeans a little, trying to see the wound more clearly. His efforts prove futile, as the jean fabric is much too thick for him to effectively pull to the side. He sighs a little, his mind already processing exactly what he needs to do now as he stands up, heading toward their bathroom where the first aid kit is.

"Hyung, I need you to take your jeans off, if you can. I can't see the wound," he says, smiling comfortingly at the slightly confused looking Jinki. He waits until his leader nods his head slowly before going to retrieve the first aid kit from the adjacent room. He checks the contents to make sure Kibum didn't steal the tweezers and cotton swabs again and smiles when he sees everything he needs exactly where it should be. He grabs the green bottle of antibacterial ointment from the counter and heads back to the room where he left Jinki.

"Hyung, you're lucky I was with you and not Kibum or Taemin, or you'd probably still be stuck down...stairs...." Minho's thought trails off as his eyes land on Jinki who's laying on his bed in a rather awkward position, one leg in the air with his skinny jeans caught at the ankle, his torso curved as he tries to get the grey fabric off. Jinki looks up at Minho, a frustrated frown on his face, eyebrows knitted together.

"Help?" 

Minho gapes just slightly and almost drops the first aid kit but manages to put it on the dresser before his hands could shake hard enough to drop it on his foot. He gulps, his eyes taking in the way Jinki was laying there, almost half naked, his face glistening lightly from sweat around his hairline, eyes pleading for help. 

Minho gathers himself, walking over to the bed and ignoring the way Jinki's eyes are shining with frustration and pain and something that resembles embarrassment. He helps Jinki out of his jeans the rest of the way and looks at the wound on the back of his thigh, hands trembling and breath shaking the entire time. He isn't sure why he feels like something has just shaken him to his very core, but he is sure that he can't afford to ponder on it too much right now. He applies the ointment to Jinki's thigh, trying hard not to shiver when Jinki lets out a hiss and mutters something about how it's cold and wet and weird. He lifts Jinki's leg off the bed, willing his heart to keep beating steadily as he wraps his thigh in gauze, having to re-wrap certain sections because his hands are shaking so violently.

"You should be okay now," Minho murmurs, quickly gathering the first aid kit and running into the bathroom to put them away like a bat out of hell. He doesn't notice the confused look Jinki is giving his back because he's far too preoccupied with wondering why he's shaking and trembling and why his heart is pounding and why his chest feels far too tight. He puts the first aid kit away, roughing up his hair a little as he tries to ignore the way images of Jinki's eyes and legs pop into his mind like a broken film roll, playing the same things over and over again with surprising clarity. Minho decides right at that moment that he needs to never think about this moment again, and that he needs to get his shit together before he winds up going crazy trying to figure out why his stomach was in knots.

But it doesn't work that well.

After that day, Minho starts noticing things about Jinki, things that he had never noticed before. He notices the way Jinki's voice gets lower and whiney in an abnormally sexual way when he's tired. He notices the way his eyes get glazed and unfocused when he's thinking about something he can't tell anyone else about, and the way Jinki's lips never seem to get dry and always look perfectly plump and attractive and kissable. He notices Jinki's long arms, his strong thighs, his taut stomach. Before he knows it, he finds himself losing sleep almost every night, waking up in the middle of the night sweaty and panting, after dreams that tend to involve him and Jinki together in very precarious positions.

Minho wakes up on one such night with a strangled gasp, his mind instantly replaying the dream without his consent. He and Jinki are covered in slick sweat, groaning and panting and growling, battling for dominance with an almost animalistic lust, coated in pure, raw, sexual tension. Minho groans as he looks down and sees that he's hard, as he usually is when he wakes from these dreams. He tenses as he listens to the sounds around him cautiously, noticing nothing out of the normal and assuming that each member is sleeping silently in their bed like he should be right now. He sighs, running a hand through his hair with frustration before sneaking off to the bathroom to finish this problem off, a choking feeling somewhere in his chest as he realizes that he will never be able to look at Jinki the same way ever again.

*****  
_Section 02 : Jinki_.  
*****

Jinki has always found the way Minho sleeps interesting. He will never admit it, but he's spent more nights than he probably should just laying there, watching the younger man sleep. Sometimes Minho sleeps on his back with his arms folded across his chest like a vampire and one leg laying straight while the other folds to make his legs resemble a 4. Sometimes he sleeps laying on his stomach, sprawled out like a starfish, and sometimes he curls into a ball on his side with his arms completely covering his face. Sometimes he even sleeps with his feet above him, his toes hooked into the wooden boards underneath Kibum's bed. His sleeping position changes so often, and with such weird poses, that Jinki can't help but find it fascinating.

But lately, Jinki's started noticing new sleeping patterns, and he's can't ignore the worry bubbling in his stomach. He knows there must be something bothering Minho, because no one with a sound mind has that many nightmares. And Jinki is sure that Minho is having nightmares, because he twists and turns and groans and pants. His breathing messes up, and his entire torso sometimes lifts itself off the bed in a bow before flopping back down. His breathing is always so much more ragged than it normally is, as if somewhere in his dream world, he's falling apart. 

Jinki doesn't sleep anymore. Well, he does, but only on the nights that Minho doesn't have any nightmares. On the nights that Minho sleeps peacefully without any indication of going crazy or being possessed, Jinki finds himself drifting off to sleep much more easily with a smile on his face. But on the nights that Minho thrashes quietly and groans and pants and bites himself, Jinki can't sleep. He stays up, watching Minho quietly, willing him to calm down with his mind. Sometimes it works and Minho goes back to sleeping normally, but sometimes it doesn't and Minho wakes up and practically runs to the bathroom as if something from the dream is still chasing him. Jinki isn't sure of what's going on anymore.

Jinki wants to ask Minho about what's bothering him, but every time he works up the courage, he backs down, bringing up something about chicken or video games instead. He knows that if something is bothering Minho that much, he probably doesn't want to talk about it, and Jinki doesn't want to hurt Minho by bringing it up. Instead, he watches over him quietly, offering him more smiles and food from his own plate than normal in hope that he will realize that Jinki is there for him no matter what, and hopes that that small knowledge will help the nightmares subside.

But they don't - if anything, they get more and more frequent to the point that it happens nearly every night, like tonight. Jinki glances around the room and briefly wonders how none of the other members have woken up before, how they haven't noticed the bruises and bite marks all along Minho's arm as he tries to do something in his dream world that Jinki guesses subconsciously has something to do with grounding his body in this world. Jinki wonders what Minho could be grounding himself from, because normally someone only does something like that, something like trying to unconsciously wake themselves up, when they're in pain. Maybe he's being beaten up by a gang of old greasy biker men in his dreams? Maybe he's being chased after by a maniac with giant claws and a dirty old sweater and doing something like burning his hand on a furnace while he sleeps? Jinki thinks on this for a long moment and panics, leaning over to Minho's bed to shake the younger man awake, afraid of Minho being hurt and wanting to try and get him to talk about what's wrong, because maybe he can help and maybe if he can help, the nightmares will stop. 

He pauses when he gets closer to Minho, realizing for the first time that the way Minho pants sounds awfully familiar. Jinki leans down until his face is practically on top of Minho's forehead, jumping back and banging his head against the bed with a little squeak when he hears Minho breathe in a sharp intake of breath, like a drowning man finally coming to the surface. Jinki blinks, glancing around at the others before leaning close to Minho again, trying to figure out how it's possible for someone to seem like they're smiling and grimacing at the same time. He watches as Minho reaches his hands out, touching the leg of Jinki's pants. Jinki freezes, his eyes widening as Minho's eyelids start to flutter like crazy, watching as Minho's mouth gapes open and his body bows off the bed, still asleep but clearly in some kind of horrific pain. Jinki panics, reaching out to touch Minho to wake him up, but his hand never reaches Minho because he freezes in place as he recognizes that elusive whisper of a word that Minho had been panting out all this time.

"Jinki."

*****  
_Section 03 : Your Name_.  
*****

The next morning, Minho wakes up with a massive headache. He groans, grabbing his head and rubbing the temples on either side of his eyes to try and alleviate it. Wrong choice. He looks down, his face flushing a dark shade of red as he realizes that his sheets are now sticky with dry cum. Last nights' dream had been much more intense than normal for some reason, to the point where he hadn't even wanted to wake himself up, but to actually orgasm while he was sleeping...

Minho groans, quickly jumping out of bed and taking the sheets off, darting his eyes around nervously as he heads to the laundry room as quickly as possible. No one is awake as he puts the sheets into the washer, adds the soap, and turns it on. He stands against the machine for a long moment, wondering what in the hell had gotten into him, when he hears something click. He blinks, turning toward the sound, only to realize that Jonghyun had entered the bathroom, presumably to take a piss.

Minho glances down at his pajamas, a frustrated groan rising from his lips. He had to clean himself up soon, before any of the other members noticed the way sections of fabric clung to his skin awkwardly. If a girl lived with them, he may have been able to get away with it by claiming that there wasn't enough fabric softener last time, but he lived in a dorm of nothing but boys and they wouldn't buy it for a second.

The other members wake up not long after that thought enters his mind, and Minho starts panicking. He knows that Taemin won't say anything out of respect, but Kibum and Jonghyun would definitely point it out and laugh at him, bombarding him with questions about who he had been dreaming about. If Jinki saw it... oh god, if Jinki noticed, Minho was sure he'd never be able to look him in the face ever again. He was already having a hard enough time with that as it was.

Jonghyun makes some weird gurgling noise as he finally exits the bathroom, making Minho almost want to hug and thank him. He doesn't do that, and instead just enters the bathroom the second Jonghyun is out, shutting the door with a sigh as he feels the silence hanging heavy in the air around him. He takes a second to glance at himself in the mirror, pulling at the dark circles under his eyes with his pinky fingers before going back to his original intention. He rinses his hands off first, then grabs at the case of baby wipes and starts to clean himself off, making a face at the mess he'd made. He winces, trying to ignore the way his cock is far too sensitive right now, knowing that the last thing he needs is to get hard again. It's embarrassing enough that he'd spilled himself all over his sheets, and he doesn't need anything else to add to that embarrassment.

"Yah, I told you not to eat that!" Kibum yells from somewhere, and Minho hears Jinki fall on the floor, whining about how his lips feel like they're burning. Minho groans, trying to ignore the way Jinki's voice sounds exactly the same as it does in his dreams, trying not to notice the way his hand starts to move slowly, slowly over his cock, the baby wipe slowly slipping from his hand to the floor.

_"It burns," Jinki whines, his head thrown back with an expression that shows a mixture of pain and pleasure as Minho thrusts into him, Jinki's eyes squeezing shut, mouth gaping open._

_"Shh, it's okay. I'll be good to you," Minho whispers, licking a clean line up Jinki's neck, watching the way the older man shivers with sheer desire. Jinki bites hard on his lower lip, but Minho won't have that. He leans forward and tugs Jinki's lip from between his teeth, whispering that he wants to see that mouth open and screaming his name, begging him to fuck him harder. He notices the way Jinki blushes and can't help but grin at him for a second, wiggling his hips a little before thrusting back in, reveling in the way Jinki's head goes flying back with a sharp cry of pleasure._

"Shit!" Minho groans, barely noticing the way he's suddenly slamming his back against the wall, his pajamas down at his ankles, hand pumping up and down his cock, his breath coming out in short, harsh pants.

"It's hot!" Jinki yells as he runs into the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him. He doesn't notice Minho standing there as he runs to the sink, letting the cold water run through the pipe for not even an entire second before he bends over, drinking the water. Minho bites hard on his bottom lip as his eyes take in the way Jinki's lips part against the water, the way his throat convulses with every swallow, the way his tongue darts out to taste the liquid substance, his eyes squeezed shut with pain from the spicy food. Minho groans, his hips bucking against the wall; he doesn't know how much more he can take.

"Jinki, get out of here," Minho growls, watching almost as if in slow-motion as Jinki spins around suddenly, his eyes wide with shock. Minho drinks him in, his eyes taking in Jinki's wet, swollen lips, the water running down along his neck, gathering at his collarbone before falling below his shirt, as it slowly made its way downward.

_"Minho," Jinki whispers, his voice catching in his throat as Minho climbs on top of him. He squirms under Minho's touch, his heart stuttering as Minho grabs him by the hips, whispering for him to be still. Jinki nods, his eyes squeezing shut as Minho kisses his jaw, moving his lips slowly down the length of his neck, licking and biting and sucking on every inch of skin he finds, his tongue leaving long, wet trails. Minho smirks, letting his breath fall against Jinki's skin, reveling in the way he shudders from the sensation before he leans down again and nibbles lightly on his collarbone. Jinki whimpers, squirming underneath him as Minho bites harder, relishing the way Jinki's back arches of the bed, the way his lips form the shape of an 'o'._

"Jinki," Minho groans, his head slamming back against the cool tile wall behind him. "Get out of here, now. Before I do something we both regret."

Jinki blinks at him absently, his head tilted to the side curiously as he watches Minho watching him. Minho bites hard on his lower lip, trying hard to stifle the groan rising up in the back of his throat and failing. Jinki blinks at him again, this time catching some movement in his eyes, those same eyes falling to see the movement and going wide as he realizes what's going on. Jinki gapes his mouth open in surprise as he watches Minho jacking himself off, gulping before shifting his eyes back up to Minho's face, his hand reaching out to point at the current problem. Minho groans, his neck rolling around just slightly as he tries to slow himself down, not wanting to seem too eager to see Jinki right now.

"What are you doing?" Jinki asks. Minho blinks, narrowing his eyes as he glances down, wondering exactly how someone could seriously ask that question right now.

"What does it look like?" Minho asks, knowing that his voice is choked with lust, but not really caring. He slowly lifts one hand, pointing in the direction of the door and looking at Jinki with raised eyebrows. Normally he would be nicer if he needed some privacy, but this was kind of a desperate situation. "Jinki, I won't warn you again. Get out of here, now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Huh? How would you hurt me?" Jinki asks stupidly. Minho isn't sure if Jinki is just still half-asleep or if he's already forgotten the situation at hand, but right now it doesn't matter. Minho groans, slamming his head back against the wall to distract himself from the need to move his hand back to his cock already. He hears Jinki squeak and looks up just in time to see Jinki take a step forward, as if planning on coming over and examining Minho's head.

Minho blinks at Jinki for a long moment, his eyes narrowed seriously. Jinki just blinks back at him from where he stands, his own gaze unflinching as he has clearly decided that making sure Minho is okay is more important than avoiding an awkward situation. Minho raises his eyebrows at Jinki, who tilts his head to the side uncertainly.

"I warned you," Minho growls, lowering his arm from where it was still pointing at the door, pushing himself off the wall and taking a step forward slowly, making sure to give Jinki just a second more to run. When he doesn't move, Minho smirks and takes another step, this time with more meaning, his eyes narrowed in on Jinki as if eyeing his prey. Jinki blinks, as if he finally understands what is going on, but doesn't make a move to run away. Minho considers contemplating that for a moment, but decides against it almost instantly, taking each step to Jinki faster and faster until they're standing with their chests pressed together, Minho's lips hovering just below Jinki's nose, Jinki blinking up at him with surprise.

Minho studies Jinki for a long moment, letting his eyes take in the eyes and lips and cheekbones from his dreams, noting somewhere in the back of his mind how much more beautiful they looked in person when standing at this distance. He reaches down and grabs Jinki's wrist, leading it up to his own face. Jinki blinks at him in surprise as Minho takes Jinki's fingers and runs them just lightly over his neck, leading them slowly downward over his shoulders, his chest, his abs, his breath shuddering violently at the sensation, even though he's the one leading it. He watches Jinki's eyes, which are still widened in surprise, smirking to himself as he leads it slowly, slowly downward to his cock, chuckling somewhere under his breath at Jinki 'eep' of surprise. 

"What are you--"

"Listen to me, Jinki, because I am only saying this once," Minho whispers, his free hand moving to touch at Jinki's hips, fingertips playing lightly underneath Jinki's shirt, shuddering at the feeling of finally being able to touch the skin from his dreams. "If you're not going to help me with this, you need to get out now, while you still can. This," Minho curls Jinki's fingers around his cock lightly, not sure which of them gasped at the motion. "Is your fault. If you don't leave right now, I'm not going to hold myself back."

"My fault," Jinki whispers to himself, voice laced with some emotion that Minho couldn't quite place. He watches closely as Jinki seems to think something over, his eyes twitching just slightly with some kind of realization. Jinki blinks suddenly, looking up at Minho with his mouth gaping open in surprise. "You mean... not nightmares?"

Minho blinks, his eyebrows furrowing just slightly as he tilts his head to the side, eyes taking in the way Jinki's vision shifts from his face down to the side of his neck that was now more exposed. Minho sees it, recognizes the very second Jinki fully realizes what's going on, hears him take in a shuddering breath as his tongue darts out to lick his lips. Minho groans, his cock twitching in Jinki's hand, his fingers digging hard into the skin of Jinki's hip. He feels his breath catch suddenly in his throat as Jinki's hand twitches, his eyes widening with surprise as he looks down at Jinki, a harsh gasp escaping his lips when Jinki deftly moves his hand down the shaft, his eyelids fluttering softly as he bites down on his lower lip.

Minho feels something inside of him snap as he takes his hand away from Jinki's and thrusts it into his hair, pulling Jinki forward and crashing their lips together, his hand running up Jinki's side. Jinki groans into his mouth as Minho flicks and pinches his nipple, mouth taking advantage of Jinki's surprise and pushing his tongue in, sliding the wet muscle against Jinki's, reveling in the way the older man groans from somewhere deep in his throat. Minho tugs harshly at Jinki's hair until his head is tilted back, smirking as he moves his lips down to attack Jinki's neck, groaning as he lets out a sharp cry. 

Minho moves, slipping both hands underneath Jinki's shirt and pushing the fabric up as far as he can, his lips trailing down over the pale collarbone, stopping to lick and bite at both nipples before getting to his knees, lightly scraping his teeth along the defined muscles of Jinki's stomach. He feels Jinki shudder from above him, smirking to himself as he pulls down the thin pajama pants, a single eyebrow quirking up at the half-hard monster waiting inside Jinki's boxers. He hears Jinki frantically squeak about how Minho shouldn't be doing that, but Minho ignores the hands trying to push him away from those hips and instead reaches up, one hand trapping Jinki's wrists together while the other pinches at his nipple, chuckling to himself as the muscles of Jinki's abs shudder.

"You really don't have to--" Jinki starts, his voice frantic as he tries to push Minho away again. Minho looks up and glares at Jinki, watching the way the breath catches in his throat from just that look alone, a smirk lining Minho's lips as he darted a tongue out to press against the boxer-briefs. Jinki mewls, his head falling back as his mouth opens in a slight 'o', and Minho releases his hands, satisfied that Jinki isn't going to try and run away anymore.

Minho lets his fingers deftly flick at Jinki's nipple as his left hand makes work on Jinki's underpants, pulling them down over his hips until his cock is finally released. Minho feels his breath catch in his throat a little as he lets his eyes roam along the thick, beautiful muscle, his tongue darting out absently to moisten his lips. He reaches up and grabs Jinki's cock with his free hand, grinning slightly at the muffled cry that escapes Jinki's lips. Minho knows that Jinki is biting on his bottom lip and lets that image form in his mind as he leans forward, experimentally licking the end. He feels Jinki's cock tremble under his tongue and chuckles to himself before licking his lips, making sure to coat them with as much saliva as possible before wrapping them around his teeth and then around Jinki's cock.

Jinki's hips buck away from the counter as a harsh gasp escapes his lips. Minho groans, reveling in the taste of Jinki's cock as he pushes his lips down further, sucking lightly and letting his tongue press hard against the underside, his right hand abandoning Jinki's nipple to grab at his hips and hold him in place. Jinki groans, his fingers moving to play lightly over Minho's hair as Minho goes to work, sucking harder as he moves his mouth back over Jinki's cock, his tongue swirling around the thick muscle. He leans back, letting his hand pump at Jinki's cock as he sucks at the head, moving his hand faster and faster in time with Jinki's harsh pants.

"Minho, I--" Jinki whispers, his voice hanging thick in the air as Minho pulls back, licking playfully at the now abandoned muscle. He grins as Jinki starts to whine, hips wiggling around a little as he subconsciously searches for some kind of release.

"Not yet," Minho breathes out, licking at the head of Jinki's cock again before making his way up slowly, slowly, until he's standing with his chest pressed against Jinki once again. Jinki blinks at him with hooded eyes, his lips parted as his breathing starts slowing a little. Minho smiles, bending to kiss Jinki's collarbone, nibbling slightly at the soft flesh before licking a clean line up his neck, trying to be courteous enough to not let Jinki taste his own cock. Jinki writhes slightly as Minho's fingers dance along his sides, almost nervously, almost impatiently. Minho leans down and kisses Jinki again, this time softly, sweetly, the way one would kiss a lover. Minho lets himself ponder on that for a moment, feeling a smile start to play along his lips as he tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss as much as he could without being rough or demanding, chuckling at the way Jinki seems to melt against him.

"Minho," Jinki whispers quietly against Minho's lips, not quite willing to tear himself away from those lips even to speak. "Are we going to," Jinki starts and then pauses as Minho twirls his tongue around Jinki's, a soft groan escaping those lips and dying somewhere between them.

Minho knows what Jinki is asking about and leans back, shaking his head from side to side slowly, their lips still ghosting against each other. "Not today."

"Oh," Jinki mutters, and Minho recognizes the disappointment and relief in Jinki's voice, wondering for a moment why there was disappointment there at all. He kisses Jinki's chin lightly, chuckling when Jinki squirms a little against him. Minho smiles the barest of smiles before pressing his lips back against Jinki's, nibbling on the soft flesh as he reaches absently for Jinki's hands. He grabs Jinki's right hand and laces their fingers together, chuckling at the little sound of surprise Jinki makes. He grabs Jinki's other hand as well, leading it slowly, slowly back to their cocks, wrapping Jinki's hand around his before wrapping his own hand around Jinki's member.

He hears Jinki groan slightly, feels it as Jinki gasps into his mouth when Minho shifts his hand so that his fingers are no longer blocking their cocks from rubbing together, a soft groan escaping his own lips. He gives himself a second to gather himself before pressing his hand harder against Jinki's cock, moving it up and down slowly, trying to show Jinki what to do. Jinki writhes against him, groaning softly as they move their hands together up and down their cocks awkwardly for a short moment before falling into a rhythm, each breath passing into each others' mouth as they keep their hands moving at a steady pace. Minho presses his forehead against Jinki's, ghosting their lips against each other as he picks up the pace, groaning as Jinki moves to match that speed, rapidly increasing and building until they're writhing and panting against each other, both so very close. Minho groans, pressing his lips hard against Jinki's suddenly as he feels himself fall over the edge, hearing the sharp cry of pleasure against his lips as Jinki comes just seconds later.

Minho shudders, feeling himself sway on his feet a little. He removes his hand from between them and rests his forearm on the counter to keep himself from falling on top of Jinki. He smiles a little, nuzzling at Jinki's neck which is now exactly against his lips, kissing the soft flesh there lightly. His hand that is still holding Jinki's tightens a little, bringing him back to reality when he realizes that Jinki's hand had squeezed back. He pauses, pondering over that for a short moment, chuckling to himself when Jinki's thumb moves against the back of Minho's hand nervously. Minho grins as he hears Jinki's heart rate increase rapidly, probably from nervousness, nibbling softly at Jinki's shoulder and laughing to himself when Jinki starts to squirm.

Minho hums to himself lightly as he stands up fully again, pulling their linked hands up until they're just in front of his lips. He watches as Jinki blushes slightly, kissing the older man's knuckles and shifting until their hands are pressed directly between their chests, a small smile playing along his lips as he realizes that their hearts are beating at the same pace. 

"Hyung, Kibum wants you to stop crying like a baby and come eat breakfast. He moved the peppers to the other side of the room so you won't accidentally eat them again," Taemin says sleepily from the other side of the door.

Minho blinks, shifting his eyes to the door until he hears Taemin shuffle away. A small chuckle escapes his lips as he glances over at Jinki, who is now blushing madly and darting his eyes around nervously. He grins, finding himself unable to keep from leaning forward to kiss Jinki again, laughing softly at the way Jinki blinks at him with surprise. Minho smirks against his lips, keeping his eyes open just slightly to make sure that he never loses sight of what's right in front of him ever again.


End file.
